Names on a grave
by Vikki-Toria-94
Summary: When Kurt's visiting his mothers grave he over hears a conversation and when they leave, he looks at the grave: Alice Rose Anderson...Died 2002 Aged 12 leaving her twin brother Blaine behind in a homophobic house. Rating for suggested violence! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **If this isn't very good I apologize! My mums terminally ill and I've not been up to writing much recently but this called to me :) Oh I guess it's a ickle agnsty as well...but all rounded up with Klaine cuddles! I don't own Glee unfortunately! :(

* * *

><p>What Kurt hadn't realised when he walked to his mothers' grave every week, were the graves around them. Sure, they were well kept and looked nice from a distance, but he never noticed the names. He would today though.<p>

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for months now and the honeymoon stage was far from over. They were constantly on the phone, taking each other out or simply hugging on the Hummel's sofa watching movies. Kurt knew from what Blaine had told him that his parents weren't at all accepting of his sexual preference, but he never went into details about any of his home life. Sure, he had taken Kurt round to his house, but his parents seemed to have conveniently gone on holiday for a fortnight.

"_Shouldn't you be with them?" Kurt asked at the time. Blaine just shrugged._

"_I'd only get in the way, besides they don't particularly care that much" he said quietly; "Anyway! Mulan or Little Mermaid, your choice!" he added placing his trademark smile on his face. _From then on, it was never really mentioned again.

It was mid march when this visit to his mothers' grave to give her some flowers takes place. He hadn't planned on going today, but when he passed the flower shop he saw the most beautiful bunch of flowers that he decided to buy them and give them to her. She always loved it when Burt gave her flowers. Kurt could remember that.

The cemetery wasn't as empty as it had been the last time Kurt visited. No, in fact there was an air about the place which made him shiver. He pulled his jacket tighter and continued towards his mother.

At the grave next to hers, an elder man and woman stood looking at the other gravestone taking in the inscription upon it. From his angle, Kurt couldn't see the name, so instead he just sat down and began arranging the flowers. Snippets of the conversation floated across and from what Kurt heard, he didn't like it.

"**If he hadn't acted like a girl then she'd still be here!" **the man said. The lady murmured something in agreement before taking the white rose that sat in front of the marble headpiece and threw it to the side, crumpling the stem.

"**It's all his fault! I never raised him to be a fag! No matter how many times I tried to thrash it out of him he still didn't even try and change! The selfish son of a ..."**

The rest of the conversation fizzled out to a quieter whisper. Kurt suddenly felt sick. They were blaming a child's sexuality for murdering a girl. It was sick. Soon the older couple left and Kurt was left alone. He sat on spoke to his mother about what he'd heard and asked her what she'd do. Sure, she couldn't answer but it didn't mean that he couldn't hear her on the inside. After a few minutes of turmoil Kurt looked around and saw the rose lying on the floor. It was that which made him get up, retrieve it and set it down on the headstone. Glancing up he read the name and gasped.

_**Here lies the body of Alice Rose Anderson**_

_**12**__**th**__** May 1994 – 18**__**th**__** August 2006 Aged 12**_

_**Beloved daughter and twin to Blaine Anderson**_

_**May her soul live on in peace away from the suffering she bared in her illness.**_

'Blaine has a twin. Correction HAD a twin. Why was she never mentioned? Why didn't he say anything apart from he sang 'FOR' her Kurt thought, 'True, he only mentioned the last bit as a slip of the tongue... Wait! Oh my... Did I just meet his parents? I guessed they were slightly homophobic but to blame him for this? It was wrong!' Thoughts kept on buzzing as Kurt stumbled back to his mother. After a hurried apology and a promise of a full update next visit Kurt ran all the way home and grabbed his phone.

After what seemed like forever, 3 whole rings, Blaine's voice floated through the phone.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"I... uh..." Kurt stammered, "Can we meet up? Coffee in half an hour?"

"Sure. Are you sure everything is okay? You seem... apprehensive?"

"I just want to talk to you... I miss you..."

"I miss you to... I'll see you in a bit okay?" Kurt could almost see Blaine's smile through the phone.

"Kay, bye" Kurt ended the call and ran straight to get his keys and straight out the front door not even realising he nearly floored Burt who was headed to the front room to watch the football.

Half an hour passed and Kurt was sat at their usual table with his and Blaine's coffee order in front of them. 5 minutes later and Blaine breezed through the door and went straight to Kurt, kissing his cheek before sitting down and sipping his coffee. Kurt couldn't help the light blush that decorated his face when Blaine touched his lips to his cheeks. Smiling slightly, Kurt reached out his hand and grasped Blaine's hand in his.

After several moments, Kurt carefully thought out his words before telling them to Blaine. "You know were honest with each other right?" Blaine nodded looking confused and slightly worried. "Well, why didn't you mention you had a sister when we spoke about families...?"

At the mention of his sister, Blaine froze; the hand in Kurt's grip tightened and the other began to shake violently.

"How... Why... What? How did you... Find out... I never... I..." Blaine stumbled. Tears pricked at the sides of his eyes as he stared forlornly at Kurt.

Kurt immediately felt bad. He guessed that yes it would be a tough are to address, but he wasn't expecting this reaction to say the least. "I'm sorry... I just..." Kurt sighed, "I was at my mom's grave earlier, and I saw a man and a woman at the marble headstone next to moms and they threw a rose to the side and muttered some pretty nasty stuff so I went to put the rose back and then I saw the name and I'm really, really sorry but curiosity got the better of me and..." Kurt's rambling was cut off by Blaine's other hand coming up and resting on top of their already linked hands.

"I... It's okay Kurt. I guess, I guess the reason I don't mention her is because it hurts. That and whenever I used to go home, my parents said it was my fault and, I guess... I guessed I believed them" Blaine said keeping his gaze at the table. "From a young age, I was always interested in Disney films and what the prince looked like. I wasn't into playing football, don't get me wrong, I watched it and stuff but playing it... Just eww!

"As we were growing up, I found myself sitting with Alice watching musicals and playing with her toys and stuff. To begin with, my parent's didn't mind. As time went on, I started playing with the girls at school, going round to there's with Alice and having tea parties and stuff. That's when they started 'punishing' me for the slightest thing. They made me watch 'boys' TV, brought me toy cars and stuff. Plus they stopped me and Al sharing a room and I wasn't allowed round to my friends. While all that was happening, Alice got sick. Terminally so. Cancer..."

Tears fell freely down Blaine's' face. Kurt gazed at Blaine with a tearful expression. Without words, Kurt pulled Blaine up and out of the shop, round the corner and into a comforting embrace. Blaine sobbed quietly into the others boys shoulder. After a while, Blaine pulled back and sank against the wall still shaking. Slowly, Kurt sat next to him and Blaine leaned into him. Moments passed before he spoke again.

"Mom and Dad thought she was just attention seeking. Whilst she was coughing, throwing up and crying all night, I sat and held her. She loved it when I sang to her. On the night she died, my parents had gone out. In the past, my Grandmother and Aunt tried to get Alice to the hospital but my so called parents refused to let them. I knew that night it was bad. She had no energy. She just lay there. Her breathing was shallow but she wouldn't let me leave to get help. Instead, she made me promise to keep singing no matter what. She asked me to hug her. Told me she wouldn't have me any other way. That she loved me and it was never my fault. I couldn't let her down. So I did as she said.

"When my parents came home the next morning. they blamed me, beat me up... Said it was my fault. If I wasn't a 'fag' she wouldn't be dead." Despite his tears, he still managed to spit that word out. "For the sake of the funeral, I was made to be the 'perfect straight son'. I didn't even get the concept of being gay then! I didn't know some people thought it wrong to like boys! After the funeral, I was chucked out. My Aunt took me in. Sent me to Dalton and told me I could be whatever I wanted to be as long as I was happy. But I wasn't... Not until I met you. You were so strong..."

"So where you Blaine, you still are..."

"I'm not... I can't even face them anymore, my parents, that is. I ran to Dalton. I hardly visit Alice. What kind of brother does that make me?"

"A good one who did what she wanted you to do, you still sing, you still let yourself be you even though it defies your parents. You're a good man Blaine. And you are loved... Always loved."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw nothing but honesty, truth and pure love. More tears went down Blaine's face as he launched himself at Kurt for a much needed hug. "Will... Will you come with me... To see her?"

Kurt smiled, "Yes, it would be an honour to meet Alice. I'll introduce you to mom as well. Maybe she'll look after Alice for us..."

"She'd like that..."

Later that night, after much persuasion on Kurt's part, the two boys were curled up on Kurt's bed holding each other and telling the other about their loved ones and the silly stories that kept them going even on the darkest of days. That night, Blaine felt so alive and oh so free... and Kurt... Kurt felt happy. He had the love of his life in his arms, he spent time with his mother and he learnt all about his others' family. The good and the bad. Yes, they'll stay together... No matter what gets thrown at them.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

Any chance of a review? It would make being thrown up on better! And it promotes Klainebows and awesomeness which is more of an incentive to review!

Oh and Thanks to JemmJayy :) Luv ya!


	2. Chapter 2 Promises

**Some People requested a second chapter that showed what happened in the Graveyard in the middle of Chapter 1 so here you go, Let's go meet Mr Anderson :P See you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Alice!**

* * *

><p>Blaine clasped Kurt's hand tightly in his as they continued towards the two graves. Glancing across he saw Kurt had a small smile on his face as his eyes a<p>

Seemed to shimmer a light blue as they stopped first by his mother.

"Hey mom, it's Kurt again. I know; I know… Twice in one day, but I've brought someone to meet you." Kurt said as he crouched down and touched the headstone lightly. Slowly, Kurt turned and reached out his hand to gently tug Blaine closer. "This is Blaine Anderson, mom. He's the one I never ever shut up about."

A chuckle came from Blaine causing Kurt to turn a delicate shade of pink. Blaine carefully knelt next to Kurt and spoke to the headstone.  
>"Hello Mrs Hummel. I… I don't really know what go say except thank you. Without you, I wouldn't have Kurt and without Kurt I wouldn't have had the courage to be here now. I would still be holed up in Dalton instead of living my life." Blaine sighed before ducking his head slightly. "I love him Mrs Hummel. I haven't told his that yet but I need him to know that. I swear I'll do whatever I can to help him and I'll never leave him. No until he tells me too."<p>

Blaine raised his head and was greeted by Kurt's face. Tears fell gently down his cheeks as his eyes burst with love and happiness.  
>"I love you too, Blaine…" he whispered. Blaine leant forward and wiped the tears from Kurt's face before kissing him lovingly.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here, fags?" a bitter male voice echoed from behind. Blaine recognized the voice instantly and began to shake. "I told you to stay the hell away from here! You already killed her and now you wish to upset your Mother, Blaine! Don't you care for us at all? You disgust me. You and your faggy friend should go to hell!"

Anger flared up inside Kurt. Anger he'd never felt before. Later he would be scared of how he felt. But now… Now he just wanted to punch something, namely the man stood infront of him. Kurt quickly stood up and pulled Blaine behind him defensively.

"I'm sorry sir? Do you have a problem?" Kurt growled, his voice dangerously low.  
>"As a matter of fact, I do! It's people like you and him that destroy families and family names! It's you that kill innocent people by infecting them with your diseases!" Mr Anderson spat.<p>

"I hate to break it to you sir, but you're so so wrong. Being gay isn't an illness or a disease. It's who we are! We don't have a choice! Do you think that Blaine would have let this happen if he knew that if he changed his sexuality everything would be better? Do you think I want to be thrown into lockers and dumpsters just because I want to be myself in public?

"So sir, I'm telling you now, that no. We don't have a choice but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love your son for the man he is. He's kind, intelligent, compassionate and beautiful inside and out. I pity you sir. You know why? Because you can't see the amazing man he has turned out to be. Any father should be proud! I know _my_father is proud of him and what he's done with his life. I feel sorry for you!"

With that, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Thanks baby." He muttered.

Mr Anderson looked furious. His knuckles turned white where they were balled into fists.  
>"YOU MURDERED MY DAUGHTER! YOU KILED HER!" he yelled, advancing towards the embracing couple.<p>

Wrenching himself out of Blaine's grip, Kurt squared up to Blaine's father and yelled back.  
>"NO SIR! YOU DID THAT! THEY TRIED TO TELL YOU THAT SHE WAS ILL BUT YOU CARED MORE ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS REPUTATION THAN YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"<p>

Mr Anderson drew his fist back and lunged towards Kurt. Before he could move, Blaine pulled Kurt out of the way, taking the blow himself. "You will NOT hurt Kurt!" he shouted, clutching his quickly bruising eye.

Silence rained down upon the trio as they glared at each other. Carefully, Kurt turned towards Blaine to look at the swelling around his eye.  
>"Blaine… I… Son…" Mr Anderson started.<br>Blaine turned and stared at his father whilst Kurt stood protectively against his chest.  
>"You are not my father. You have no right to call me 'son'. As far as I'm concerned; Kurt is my family now. His dad has been more of a dad to me than you have ever been! NOW STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY SISTER!"<p>

"No… Blaine, I'm…" Mr Anderson said stepping forward slightly.  
>"I think you should leave sir. Before I report you for assault!" Kurt interrupted.<br>Dejectedly, Blaine's father turned and began to walk away. "I'm sorry son." He muttered. "I'm so sorry."  
>With that, he was gone. Leaving the two boys alone.<p>

Without warning, Blaine sunk to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Kurt crawled next to him and pulled him tight to his chest, whispering words of comfort. Neither of them knew how much time had passed, whether it was minutes or hours but when he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, neither of them minded.

What he saw in them made him want to cry all over again, but this time it was because of the amount of love, care and trust he saw in them.  
>"Don't let anyone ever tell you this is wrong or isn't real Blaine; because it is real and it feels oh so right." Kurt muttered softly. "I love you Blaine… Now and forever…"<p>

Instead of replying immediately; Blaine pulled Kurt into a deep kiss and put all of the love he could into it. Minutes passed before the boys pulled away.  
>"Wow…" Was all Kurt could say as he pulled back, breathless. If he wasn't blushing before, Kurt must have been seriously red by now.<br>"I love you too Kurt… I really do."

Smiling, Kurt looked at the grave they were knelt at. "So Blaine, going to introduce me to your sister anytime soon?" he teased. "And to think they call you dapper."  
>"Oh how terribly rude of me!" Blaine replied with the best British accent he could muster. "How you must forgive me kind sir! Where are my manners?" he added.<p>

Kurt's laughter lit up the entire area as he watched Blaine stand up and become a proper host.  
>"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, meet my darling twin sister, Alice Rose Anderson… Ali… This is Kurt. My boyfriend."<br>Once Kurt had managed to stop laughing, he turned to Alice and said "Hey Alice, Blaine's told me a lot about you today but I guess there's still more to tell. From what he's told me, I can tell you would be proud of him. I promise you what he promised my mother. I'll never leave him, not while he'll still have me. I love him to much too just let it go…"

Smiling down at Kurt, Blaine again, took his place next to her. "I'm sorry Alice." He whispered, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come and see you. I broke that promise to you and I just hope you can forgive me. I… I left home Ali, I just couldn't stay there anymore.

"I met some awesome people, Alice. They accept me and love me just like you did. I kept on singing like you asked. Disney mash-ups and all. I… I'm not going to cry anymore Ali. I don't want too but sometimes it just gets so hard and I miss you so so much. It hasn't got that much easier but I can cope better now. Plus I have Kurt which helps me more than anything else. I have so much to tell you but nowhere to start. So, for today I'm not going to say anything else apart from I'm sorry and that I promise, on my own life, I'll come and visit you more and then, only when I come back will I tell you all my stories. I promise you Alice…"

"I'll look after him Alice, I promise." Kurt added when Blaine trailed off.

Together, Kurt and Blaine stood up and walked away, hand in hand, not before asking Kurt's mom to look after Alice for them. As her new guardian angel...

* * *

><p><em>Weeks <em>_pass __and __the __two __continue __to __visit __their __loved __ones. __It__'__s __a __month __later __that __I __now __bring __you __to __the __end __of __this __story._

* * *

><p>A group of teenage boys enter the cemetery, laughing together. They head towards two graves in particular, carrying a couple of blankets and a picnic basket. Hours passed. Banter and food flew amongst the graves. Not in a way that intended to cause damage, but in a way that reflected the innocence of youth.<p>

"Did you tell her about that one time Blaine stole Principle Carlton's rubber duck and hid it in the school's pond?" Jeff laughed.  
>"NO!" Blaine yelled, practically leaping on him to shut him up.<br>"Oh? I don't believe I know this one either!" Kurt grinned.  
>"Well, it all started with…" Wes continued.<p>

_When __the __time __came __for __the __boys __to __leave, __all __the __boys w__ere __tired __from __laughing __and __sharing __stories. __As __they __left __Kurt __and __Blaine __turned __to __look __at __the __two __headstones that meant so much to them. __Even __now, __from __this __area, __they __could __see __the __names __engraved __on to __the __graves. __Not __in __a __visual __sense__… __But __always __in __their __hearts._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Me again. Just want to say thanks to MejMejx for beta'ing it and being here for me all the time! (:<strong>

**I know it's no-where near my best but I have excuses that you can see in the first chapter. **

**I am thinking of writing Blaine and Alice's story but that depends on what you readers think. Please review and let me know! It would mean a lot to me :)**

**Bye Guys! :) x**


End file.
